Closure
by Raven5
Summary: Sequel to Emotion Sickness, you might want to read that one first. It's also sort of a song fic. R&R please.


****

Disclaimer: Again, these characters belong to Marvel not me, I just take them out and play with them. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to this nice lady called Poe it's called Control. This is a sequel to Emotion Sickness. Hope you like it. 

Dedication: This is for Jo, Annessa, Stacey, and anyone else who I've known that's ever cut themselves for relief. You need help, just ask. And I love you all always. 

Written for: Eldaran and Minkychan

Closure. 

Don't you mess   
With a little girl's dream   
'Cause she's liable to grow up   
Mean 

Jubilee looked over the ashes that were once her room. The only things she had in the world, all laid claim by the fire that had been set. Not by her, for once it hadn't been her fault. Looking around she found one thing that she could never have been happier to see. Wolvie's hat. It hadn't been touched. She smiled, and then burst into out right laughter.  
  
Surprise you to find that I'm laughing?   
You thought that you'd find me in tears.   
You thought I'd be crawling   
The walls like a tiny mosquito   
And trembling in fear. 

Sean looked on at the small girl with concern. With the trail of events her life had come upon, the last thing he'd thought he'd see her do is laugh. He knew that he needed to call Wolverine. Something was wrong. From the battle last week when she nearly killed an FOH member because he'd hit her. It hadn't even been that bad of a hit. Just a little cut by her eye. Jubilee had nearly blasted him out of the country. 

  
Well, you may be king for the moment   
But I am queen, understand   
And I've got your pawns and your bishops and castles   
All in the palm of my hand.

They were at a small diner not to far from the school. When Sean had called him he came running. He couldn't think of what was wrong with Jubilee, I mean they'd just came to visit not to long ago. But she hadn't been acting like herself then either. It would have seemed like it to the others but to him there was something wrong. He didn't ask because he felt like she would have trusted him enough to tell him.   


While you were looking the other way   
While you had your eyes closed   
While you were licking your lips   
'Cause I was miserable   
While you were selling your soul   
While you were tearing a hole   
in me. 

Jubilee looked in amazement at the man across the table from her. He had asked what was wrong, she laughed and neither of them had said a word since. She figured that she should have kept it under better control, but it was funny. He didn't realize it himself, Irish had to tell him. She just shook her head as she remembered what had caused all this.   
  
Don't you mess   
With a little girl's dream   
'Cause she's liable to grow up   
Mean. 

It was a simple mission. All they had to do was make she that the FOH rally didn't get out of hand. Sort of a people skills practice. There was one thing they hadn't counted on though. One of the members apparently had a portable scanner of some kind. The first person he found was Jubilee. He went after her. Big mistake. The guy had spent about three weeks in the hospital. Third degree burns covering most of his body, and he wouldn't stop saying he was sorry for hurting her. At the time she'd reprogrammed his head, making him feel her pain, and he was 'told' that he was the cause of all of it. He'd gone insane. Now she decided, if Wolvie wanted to know what was wrong, he should. And so she told him, she told him every thing.   
  
I am beginning to feel good   
Watching you squirm in your shoes   
A small bead of sweat on your brow   
And a growl in your belly   
Your scared to let through   
You thought you could keep me from loving   
You thought you could feed on my soul   
But while you were busy destroying my life   
What was half in me has become whole. 

She'd just finished and he was speechless. He'd known his lil' darlin' had gone through more then her share of bad things, but this was just too much. Then add to the fact that he was on the list with them. The last thing she'd done scared him worst of all. She'd lifted the sleeves of her yellow trench coat and shown him the scars. She'd done that herself, she'd done it to take away the pain. Not for the first time in his life he wished she had his healing factor. So the scars wouldn't show, so she wouldn't have to live with that the rest of her life. But she would, and he would remember.   
  
I was gaining control   
I have taken control 

She felt a little bit better. Now that she'd told someone her whole story. But he wasn't saying anything and that made her a little nervous. She thought about it a little and realized it wasn't her who was nervous, it was him. Slowly letting herself enter his mind, she found his thought pattern that surrounded her. She saw shards of happiness and memories, then bricks that were mental pictures of what she'd told him. He had every right to feel nervous. Jubilee had been an actor most of her life. She was sick of being an actor, in fact she was pissed about it. Now she was powerful, and in control.   
  
Come a little bit closer...   
Let me look at you   
I gave you the benefit of doubt, it's true   
But keep in mind my darling   
Not every saint is a fool!

They walked out of the diner, neither having touched their food. He stopped her and turned her towards him. With both hands planted firmly on her shoulders he spoke. 

"I'm sorry." She cocked her head sideways and just allowed herself a little smile. He crushed Jubilee to his chest and hugged her with all his might. Her smile grew a little brighter. She slowly pushed away from him and kissed him on the forehead. Facing the palms of her hands toward the ground, she let off the brightest sparks he'd ever seen and floated into the air. Letting them extinguish she heated the air around herself and it was a light with soft bright reds, yellows, and oranges. She let herself sink slowly to the ground. Wolverine wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. As they road off into the night on his Harley, only one though was in his head. 'Always knew she'd learn ta fly, no matter what held her down.' 

Don't you mess   
With a little girl's dream   
'Cause she's liable to grow up   
Mean. 


End file.
